Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enterprise system and, more particularly, to maintaining operation of the computer enterprise system.
Description of the Related Art
Complex computing arrangements have made the installation of computer programs on a host server complicated as client/server environment issues often lead to implementation delays. A system administrator no longer has a host server serving one type of client. As such, a system administrator no longer goes to install a computer program without expecting some errors or compatibility issues due to the multiplicity of end user computing devices. In addition, a system administrator must have cross-domain expertise to understand the variety of computing devices as well as be able to manually set-up and verify successful installation of any new computer program.
A system administrator further needs to be able to determine why an installation may have been unsuccessful for a handful of machines, while successful for others. In addition to problems that arise with the deployment of a software program, including issues of reliability, a system administrator needs to be able to identify changes in the infrastructure of an enterprise system that can bring the whole system down, such as when upgrades, patches, or new software are added to enterprise infrastructure. The administrator needs to identify whether there is a software error, an operating system issue, or human error as well as the location of the error within the system. This may involve infrastructure that can include hundreds or even thousands of individual components with an almost infinite number of combinations of software settings and configurations on multiple hosts and clients with multiple parameters.